Hex meets Espio
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex the Cobra meets a handsome chameleon with ninja moves. She wants to know who he is.


**Yes, there will be romance with Espio and Hex (OC). So please, no flames. I don't own any of these characters, except Hex the Cobra. **

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Hex the Cobra belongs to me. **

* * *

Hex is chasing after something that can turn invisible or so she thinks. The camouflage figure was like a ninja and boy was it doing acrobatic jumps around the buildings.

"You're not getting away!" Hex does her acrobatic jumps to the roof and chased after him.

But the figure was able to get away.

"Damn it!" Hex growled in anger, "When I find him I'll sink my fangs into his skin with deadly venom!"

"Hex is there something wrong?" Selene flew down.

"That figure took my Egyptian ankh. I got to get it back" Hex said.

"Ok. Ok calm down. What did it the figure look like?" Selene asked.

"He had purple scales and yellow eyes. I think he looks like a….a chameleon or something" she said.

"Oh, I see. I think in know who it is" Selene said.

"You do? Do you know where he lives?" Hex asked.

"Yeah. Come on" Selene grabbed her hand and they flew away.

They soon stopped a house with a sign that said "Detective agency". Selene walked in. Inside was a crocodile siting on the couch and a bee flying around.

"Hey guys" Selene greeted.

"Where is he?! That chameleon!" Hex hissed with her fangs.

"WWAAAHHH!" the 6 year-old bee wailed in fear.

"Hex, easy" Selene said taking bee and hugging him.

"You mean our pal Espio, cobra woman? Espio!" Vector called him out.

Soon Espio came down the stairs.

"Espio, you got explaining to do" Selene said still holding Charmy.

"Grrr…..YOU!" Hex tried to tackle him but he was too quick.

"What?! Chameleons are supposed to be slow!" she growled.

"He's a mobian" Selene said grabbing her and Vector grabbing Espio.

"What are you? A karate punk?!" Hex tried to struggle.

"Actually, I'm a trained ninja, woman" Espio said with a calm voice.

"Whatever! And where's my amulet!? My Egyptian Ankh!" Hex hissed.

"Then where are my two sais weapon? You took them from me" Espio asked with his arms folded.

"Hex, what is he talking about?" Selene asked.

"Uhh…" Hex chuckled nervously.

"Hex? Why did you take his Sais?" Selene asked.

"Uhh….I…uh…I don't have a weapon. So I looked everywhere for one" Hex said.

"And you found them and took them?" Selene asked letting her go.

"Yeah. And he had to take my ankh" Hex growled at Espio. She looked at him with a blush but still angry.

"Hex, give him his Sais and he'll give you your ankh" Selene said.

"No way! Not until he owes me an apology for kicking my ass!" Hex growled.

"What?" Selene asked.

"KYAAHHH!" Hex tackled Espio out the door.

It was now a battle, Espio shoved her off and got in his fighting stance.

"Wow, for a snake you got limbs. How impressive" Espio smirked.

"Hmph!" Hex hissed and tries to bite him with her fangs.

"Guys come on!" Selene said.

"M-May—be w-we should l-leave them alone" Charmy said with a fear look on his face.

Hex threw her bad luck charms at the chameleon.

"Whoa. She's got powers?" Vector said.

"Yeah. Mainly bad luck charms a.k.a. hexes" Selene said.

"Come here you ninja boy!" Hex tries to grab him.

"Guys just stop it!" Selene yelled.

Charmy is clinging to her back.

Just then, a blue aqua aura surrounded the two as they were lift up in the air.  
"What the? Hey!" Hex hissed.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Silver shook his head.

"Thanks Silver" Selene said.

"Silver. Long time no see" Espio said.

"You know each other?!" Hex said.

"Yeah. Everyone does" Selene said.

Silver then had an idea. He leans the two as they accidently kissed on each other lips.

Hex blushed and gasped.

"Silver!" Selene pushes him.

They fall and separate.

"Eww! Boy cooties!" Hex said. In her mind she seems to like the kiss.

"Really Silver?!" Selene yelled.

"What? They seem like a couple" Silver said with a small grin.

"Are you guys going to give each other's stuff?" Selene asked crossing her arms.

"Fine" Hex sighs and gave him his sais blades back.

"Good. Now you Espio" Selene glared.

"Very well" Espio gave back her Egyptian ankh.

"Good. Come on lets go" Selene said.

"Next time I see you, I'll sink my fangs into your scales with deadly venom" Hex glared at him and left with Selene and Silver.

* * *

The next day

"Silver! For the last time, I don't have a thing for that chameleon!" Hex hissed at Silver.

"Bet ya do" Silver smirked.

"What's going on here?" Selene walked in frustrated.

"Snake girl has a crush on Espio" Silver said.

"I do not!" Hex blushed hard.

"Silver get out before I put you in a dress" Selene threatened.

Silver smirks and lifts her up with his psycokinesis.

"I'm just saying, Selene. I'm not trying to tease snake girl" Silver said.

"Grrr…You really are girly, Silver" Hex hissed.

"Just leave her alone Silver" Selene glared.

"Nuh-uh. Not until snake girl tells me that she really has a crush on Espio" Silver said.

"If she doesn't she doesn't!" Selene growled as her eyes glow.

"I give up! He's right" Hex growled under her breath.

"What?" Selene asked.

Silver puts Selene down.

"I do have a crush on him. Yesterday I thought I didn't but now I do" Hex sighs deeply.

"Hex...that's amazing!" Selene said.

"Uhh….thanks" Hex blushed.

"Its soo cute. Cross specie lovers!" Selene said excited.

"I knew you had a crush on me" Espio comes out of his camouflage.

"Huh? Uhhh…..How long have you been standing there?" Hex blushed again.

Selene quickly left while shoving Silver out with her.

"Uhhh…..Hi" Hex said nervously.

Espio smirks, "Care to explain?"

"Uhhh…About what?"

"The crush" Espio starts walking up to her.

Hex backs away and ends up against the wall.

"I….uhh…..Okay, I do have a crush on you. I just thought my heart was playing tricks on me but it wasn't" Hex said.

"I thought the same too. When I met you I have never seen so pretty as a cobra in my life" he said.

Espio takes her hand and gently kisses it, being a gentleman.

Hex blushed and her heart was beating with love.

The tip of her tail starts wagging. Espio chuckles.

Selene and Silver were hiding in the bushes and saw them kissing.

"I told you they look like a couple" Silver said to her.

"Oh shut up" Selene rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, you're so grumpy" Silver grumbled.

Selene head one of his big quills and starts to fly away with him.

"Hey! I can fly you know!" Silver flies with her.

Selene pulls his quill, "Oh shut up"

"Ow! You brat!" Silver snarled and pushed her down on the ground floor.

"Ugh!" Selene grunts.

"Phhbbbtttt!" Silver blows raspberry.

Selene sweep kicks him and leaves.

"Grr…." Silver growled and went after her.

Hex and Espio saw the whole thing.

"Silver sure is funny when he gets grumpy" Hex said.

"Agreed" Espio said.

"So….do you have any powers?" she asked the purple chameleon.

"Nope, but I do have the ability to turn invisible. You know, camouflage" he said.

"Oh" Hex said.

"What about you?"

"Probability of bad luck. I'm a bad luck charm" she said.

"Then you better behave" Espio smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hex smirked seductively, "Why?" she teased.

"Because" He wraps his tail around her.

"A ninja will punish you"

"Ah" she smirked.

* * *

One week later

Hex became Espio's girlfriend; she never had a boyfriend in her life but now she does. Vector is proud of him but Charmy seems a little scared of Hex when she's angry.

"Calm down Charmy" Selene said softly.

"She's scary!" Charmy said.

"Uhhh…..is he always like that?" Hex whispered to Espio.

"What do you expect from a 6-year old" Espio whispered.

Selene cradles Charmy, "It's okay Charmy"

"I mean I don't harm kids, but I never seen this bee kid so…..hyper or something" Hex said to Espio.

"Because he's scared of you" Espio said.

"Probably because I'm a snake" Hex sighs.

"I'm sure he'll get used to you" Espio said.

"I hope so. I've seen human kids so terrified of me because I'm a snake" Hex said.

"Don't worry" Espio said.

"Please make her go away!" Charmy wails.

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you" Hex said softly.

"Charmy give her a chance" Selene said.

"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see" Hex said to the young bee.

Selene holds Charmy close to Hex.

As he looks into her eyes, he sees kindness and harmless.

Selene lets him go, "See?"

Charmy gets hyper and hugs Hex.

He's also making a buzz sound.

"Charmy….too tight" Hex running out of air.

Selene takes him off.

"Settle down, Charmy. And that was very nice of you" Espio said.

The End.


End file.
